You'll Be in My Heart
by starfireten
Summary: Inspired by the song You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins. Please R&R!


**You'll be in My Heart**

**By: Starfireten which is me!**

**Me: Hey guys! I wanted to make this story since this song brings to me an idea for a story like this, so ta da here it is! If you don't know this song look it up while it goes on!**

**Inuyasha: Alright alright! Get this story started already! –Getting angry-**

**Me: Okay okay gosh! I don't own Inuyasha or the characters or the song! Hope you like it!**

In a cool day on September there was a car driving to a karaoke place. The girl who was in there thought it was just for a date that she and the boy had but boy was she wrong. Let's just say that the boy had a little surprise for her.

After a few minutes of driving the vehicle parked in front of a karaoke club. It was huge, and shining with lights, even the letters! There was a beautiful fountain on the side of the front.

"Wow Inuyasha it looks amazing!" The girl said, getting out. She was wearing a red strapless dress and black high heels on. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing mascara, and red lipstick.

"I'm glad you like it Kagome it's the number one karaoke club in Japan." Inuyasha, the boy replied, getting out of the car as well. He was wearing a buttoned up red shirt with a black tie attached, a pair of dress pants, and finally some black dress shoes.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and offered his arm so she can wrap her hand around it.

"Ready to go inside?" He asked, smiling at her lovingly.

Kagome nodded as she wrapped her hand around his arm. Inuyasha nodded as he guided her inside like a gentlemen.

As they went inside, Kagome gasped. She thought it was amazing even more! There were booths for people to sit in, a bar, and even a huge and she meant huge stage!

"Hey I got a special spot for us, follow me." Inuyasha whispered into her ear that made her shudder. Kagome started to blush as he guided her to a booth infront of the stage.

Kagome smiled brightly as she sat down in her seat infront of Inuyasha. They ordered a glass of red wine so they could celebrate their third anniversary.

"Happy anniversary, Kagome." Inuyasha said, as their glasses clashed to celebrate.

Out of the corner of the stage there was Inuyasha's friend, Miroku giving Inuyasha the thumbs up for the cue.

"Excuse me, Kagome I'll be right back." Inuyasha said, getting up.

Kagome nodded as she saw Inuyasha go to the restroom, but secretly he just went in there for a minute and then got out to go set up his plan.

"Ahem." The announcer announced, moments late, "We have a special treat tonight, its person singing the American song, 'You'll Be in My Heart' by Phill Collins.

Kagome turned to the stage and saw none other than Inuyasha Takahashi. He had a guitar strapped around him and a microphone infront of him. Tears started to fall out of her eyes with happiness.

"This is for my girlfriend; you know who you are so I hope you like it." Inuyasha said, smirking as the music began.

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

Kagome smiled softly as she wiped her eyes but it wouldn't work since tears just kept falling down her face.

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

Inuyasha soon hopped off the stage and went up to Kagome. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away. Then he turned back and hopped on stage again.

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

Inuyasha pointed to Kagome as he sang that part and then pointed to his own heart.

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know were different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know_

_We need each other, to have and to hold_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_We'll show them together because..._

_You'll be in my heart_

_I believe, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always_

As the song finished, everyone cheered and clapped for his amazing voice! Kagome though was just speechless. Her mouth was opened wide as Inuyasha placed the guitar on the stand and jumped off the stage, then walked towards Kagome.

"Happy Anniversary, love." He said, as he kissed her.

Kagome immediately replied to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist to make the kiss deeper.

They would have continue if the huge crowd stopped cheering for them which got a tiny bit of embarrassing. Okay more than a bit.

As they finished Inuyasha carried her bridal style and then they left the karaoke club being happy as they could be.

**The End~**

**Hope you liked my story, also to my Sweet Moments fans sorry I haven't updated that I'm trying to find the perfect idea for a chapter on that so please be patient!**

**Anyway please R&R!**


End file.
